The present invention relates to adjustable shooting rests. More specifically, the present invention provides a device for adjusting the level of a shooting rest on a tree stand.
Conventional tree stands include a shooting rest for positioning the end of a firearm or bow thereon. The shooting rest aids a hunter when maintaining the position of his or her firearm to prevent muscle fatigue. Shooting rests can typically only be placed in two positions; a first position for allowing the hunter to enter the tree stand and a second position for resting the firearm thereon. However, tree stands do not include a device or feature for allowing the level or height of the shooting rest to be adjusted. Thus, it may be difficult for a hunter to find a suitable position at which to set up his or her bow or firearm when hunting certain game from a tree stand.
Furthermore, conditions often change during hunting, such as the wind direction, the distance of the animal from the tree stand, and the speed of the animal, among other variables. As a result, the hunter may be required to adjust the height of the firearm to optimize his shooting position. However, if a hunter is unable to adjust the shooting rest, they will have to hold the firearm at a level at which they feel is optimal. However, holding the firearm for a period of time is tiring, thereby leading to a less precise or inaccurate shot. Therefore, there is a need for a shooting rest adjusting device that is mountable to a tree stand and allows for the level of the shooting rest of the tree stand to be adjusted.